


play me a song that you like.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fatou Loves Kieu My, Fluff, Kieu My Loves Fatou, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, No Angst, Romance, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: fatou simply didn't want to arrest and hide her feelings forever; nor kieu my, who in the middle of the party called her to dance.or: while they danced, the feelings warmed the hearts of both who ended up declaring the feelings.
Relationships: Kieu My/Fatou Jallow
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	play me a song that you like.

**Author's Note:**

> based on "Let's fall in love for the night" by Finneas.

The party at the so called "their place" referring to Nora and Josh was being used again for a party, this time even Kiki's friends were there.

Fatou was sitting holding a bottle of beer, but didn't want to drink too much because she was getting ready for weeks to finally talk to Kieu My, who was dancing on the other side of the terrace surrounded by people — including Mia, who was hugging and dancing with her girlfriend next to Matteo and his boyfriend, David. Everyone seemed so happy with their persons that Fatou decided she could no longer keep it a secret. 

Nora realized that she was getting up and gently stopped her to ask:

— Fatou? Are you okay?

— I can't do that anymore. — She said, and a smile took over Nora's face. she approached to give a hug in the hope that it would calm her down. 

— You can do it, I believe in you. Be honest and it will be okay, okay? — Nora secretly already knew the feelings were mutual, Kieu My had already told her. 

The steps became slow when they mixed with the anxiety and fear that made her get up quickly. A song echoed through the speakers, attracting the attention of everyone who looked for someone to dance and there she was.

**"Let's fall in love for the night. And forget in the mornin'**   
**Play me a song that you like. You can bet I'll know every line."**

Kieu My was alone, and my God, the air seemed to run out when the eyes met for a few seconds before they got close enough for Kieu My to ask:

— Will you dance with me? — she asked, visibly nervous. Fatou smiled before nodding and raised her hand for her to take, but did not expect the girl's hand to go directly to her waist. And she would never complain about it. The synchronized steps to the rhythm of the music and the close faces made her sure of her feelings — as if there was any doubt before. It was now or never. 

— I wanted to tell you something. — she whispered because they were face to face, the girl smiled gently as she nodded to give her continuity. 

— I like you. 

The words warmed the inside of Kieu My who was speechless, when Fatou out of fear of the reaction tried to pull away, she pressed her hand around her waist, making her look again. 

— I like you too.  
— What? — as if it were a joke she laughed nervously, but Kieu My repeated the words as if it were easy.   
— I like you too, silly. 

Her lips were close enough to rub each other, causing shivers in both bodies that were soon pressed against each other, wrapping themselves in a kiss. Nora, while dancing with Josh, saw them on the dance floor and smiled at the result. 

Everything was fine. 

— Do you want to go out with me? — she asked when they stepped away from each other for lack of air during the kiss. 

— I thought you'd never ask. 

They laughed, and everything was really okay. 

**"I know better. I know better than to ever call you mine."**

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment!! :)


End file.
